How you've grown
by maranoismylife
Summary: Jack and Elsa's relationship through Elsa's Father's point of view. please read :)


Allen Winters had never truthfully believed his daughter, Elsa, would ever find a significant other.

It sounded harsh and rather anti- fatherly of him to even think of such a thought, but it was merely the truth; his first-born just seemed too independent and cold to truly want to form a relationship with another person.

And he didn't mean it in a bad way; after all, if it was down to him, he would make sure both his daughters would never want to find their other half.

Call him selfish, but Allen simply didn't want to share his daughters 'affection with other men.

He just didn't think he would ever have to worry about Elsa (unlike Anna) on the manner.

He was wrong.

-space-

It had begun with her attitude and the way she had suddenly changed the way she carried herself at home.

He hadn't noticed it at first, that is until his wife nudged him in the arm and tilted her head towards Elsa during dinner that he saw it.

A smile was spread across her lips, it was a rather subtle one but it was there as she moved around the food in her plate with a fork.

A smirk was on Anna's face, as she too stared at her sister in amusement.

It didn't take long for the girl to notice her family's gazes, only for her to clear her throat and fix her posture. ''Why are you all staring at me?''

His wife, Natalie, chuckled and took a bite of her salad. ''Did anything interesting happen today, sweetie?''

His eyes had noticed the hesitation in her face as she blinked way too many times. ''Not really, just the usual. I have a presentation due for History with Merida, Flynn and Rapunzel were flirting and teasing each other like always''

There was a pause, and he had almost missed the mumbled. ''Oh, and there's a new guy at school''

Anna gasped, a squeal leaving her mouth as she moved her chair closer to her sister. ''Oh my heavens, Elsa, you saw Jack, didn't you? That's why you're smiling! Can't blame you there, though. That boy is on fire if you know what I mean-''

Allen let out an exaggerated groan, Anna only shrugging her shoulders. ''What? He is pretty hot, papa''

She turned to her older sister. ''Did you talk to him? Did he talk to you? Was it love at first sight? Oh, Elsa, I can imagine it already-''

''Anna, enough'' Elsa rolled her eyes. ''I'm not smiling because of him''

''Then why are you?'' he asked.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of red, as she nervously pulled on her French braid. ''No reason…I- I just remembered something funny, that's all''

She was a horrible liar and everyone sitting at the table was aware of it, including Elsa herself.

''What did you say his name was, Anna?'' Natalie smiled.

The seventeen year old growled, throwing her head back as her cheerful sister swallowed the food in her mouth. ''Jackson Frost, but he goes by Jack''

He should've begun to worry right then and there; his mistake was that he hadn't.

-space-

Throughout the weeks, he had seen her glimpsing down at her cell phone more than usual.

The truth was Elsa didn't really use her phone and when she did; it was only to make plans with her friends.

She never continued to type in it every five minutes, not the way she was now with a huge smile, and that worried him a lot.

Who could she possibly be texting on that thing?

''Elsa, honey, who do you keep texting?'' he had managed to ask after having picked her up from the family ice skating rink (Proudly owned by Allen and Natalie Winters, Winters Family business of ice skating rinks).

For some reason she had decided to walk to it instead of driving in her car and she had called him two hours later asking to come pick her up.

He sighed the moment she got into the car with the cell phone still in her hand.

The question had obviously startled her, as her head snapped up towards his direction in somewhat embarrassment.

''Just a friend. Why, papa?''

He felt guilt for a few seconds, feeling he was obviously overreacting to something so pointless and silly.

Yet, he continued to have that weird feeling at the pit of his stomach. He couldn't describe it, but it assured him that Elsa wasn't completely being honest with him.

''Just wondering. Can't a father ask?'' he crooked a smile, his eyes still on the road ahead of him. ''What's the name of your friend?''

Silence filled the atmosphere, as he heard her shift uncomfortably in her seat. ''Jack''

And there it was; the dreadful feeling deep inside of him.

''He's _just a friend_ , right?''

She nodded very violently, he was sure she would hurt her neck somehow. ''Yes, papa. You don't have to worry''

''I'll always worry, you're my princess''

-space-

When Allen first laid eyes on the boy, he knew in that very instant that he was into his Elsa as more than just a friend.

He wasn't sure what it was, but the way his eyes followed her every movement and the way he always seemed to have a quick remark to something she had just said; it was hard to think he didn't.

And frankly, he hadn't been the only one to notice.

''That boy likes her,'' Natalie mumbled to him, as she handed him another dish to dry.

Allen sneered, taking a deep breath and looking over at the dining room table.

His gaze fell upon the two teenagers scribbling something into some sheets of paper, while remaining too close for his liking.

''My thoughts exactly''

At first, he had been surprised to see a teenage lad walking into their home after Elsa, but after having really seen him, it dawned onto him.

It was the famous Jack Frost that his daughters had grown so fond of.

And he wouldn't had known it had he not bribed his sweet Anna into giving him information about the kid, that ended up including a picture of him and Elsa the girl had managed to taken from a distance.

Some would say it was extreme what he had asked for, but Allen was just trying to make sure that he wouldn't be a bad influence on his daughter in any way.

After all, it was obvious that there had been a change in Elsa.

He just hadn't decided if it was good or bad.

The boy's dark brown hair was messy like he simply hadn't tried, yet it oddly looked very well. His brown eyes were without doubt more alive than in the pictures and he seemed to carry this sensation of warmth with him along with a blue hoodie and jeans.

His eyes had widen as he glanced around the living room in admiration, before locking eyes with Allen and Natalie who stood in the kitchen only a few feet from them.

''Mama, Papa, I'm ho-'' Elsa had turned around from placing her coat on the coat hanger before realizing her parents were not far from them.

She turned to Jack, who sent her a grin, as they made their way towards them.

He could feel his wife's arm on his, almost making sure he knew to be polite.

It had been the first time she had ever brought home a boy without some other friends around.

''Mom, dad, this is Jack'' Elsa said, leaning her shoulder on his.

The so called Jack extended his hand, a cheeky smile on his face. ''Hello, Mrs. Winters. You look lovely today''

The boy's charisma had worked rapidly on his wife, seeing as she placed her hand on her heart after shaking his hand. ''Why, thank you, Jack. You're so sweet''

''I hope you're not trying to charm my wife,'' Allen teased, all while keeping his voice stern.

Elsa rolled her eyes, Jack trying to find words. ''N-No, sir, O-Of course not-''

The man pulled out his hand and shook it tightly. ''I'm just messing with you, son. Nice of you to remind her though''

He couldn't help but run his fingers down Natalie's cheek, his own eyes staring down at her the same way they had when he had first seen her.

Had he not heard Elsa's huff, he would've probably remained in that state.

''Well, anyway, me and Jack are going to work on our homework. We'll be up in my room''

Before they had even taken a step up the stairs, Allen had suggested that they worked at the dining room table.

Knowing well that his suggestion was actually a command, she grouchily agreed before taking a seat and beginning their homework.

It was best that he could keep an eye on them.

''Sorry about my parents,'' he heard Elsa's voice speak.

Her fingers were twirling her braid the usual way she did when she was uneasy.

Jack smirked, bumping his shoulder with hers. ''Why are you apologizing? They're great''

That caught her by surprise, turning her entire attention towards him this time. ''You think my parents are great?''

''Of course they are. Any adults that have to deal with you deserve an award''

Natalie and Allen chortled at that, Elsa's arm pushing him away while sending him an annoyed expression.

He laughed, and a sincere one. ''Aw, c'mon, Snowflake, I was just messing around. If anything my mom deserves a trophy for having to constantly be putting up with my pranks and detentions. You're parents got it easy''

Now it was her turn to laugh, and hearing the sound of his little princess laughing brought a warm feeling to his heart.

If anything he felt he didn't hear it enough.

''Not really. They still have to deal with my little sister, Anna, and she's a handful.''

He grinned, running his fingers through his dark hair. ''Yeah, I've met Anna before. Trust me she cannot be worst then my little sister, Ellie''

They had begun comparing both their siblings and Allen hadn't really bothered to listen after that.

Jack seemed like a nice kid; he didn't like the thought of him liking Elsa, but if anything, he was happy it was him and not some other guy.

It wasn't until his wife had handed him the last dish that he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

''You know, you look just like your mother'' his face turned to a most serious one, his eyes staring down at the written words on the paper.

She let out a gentle chuckle. ''Yeah, I get that a lot''

''Elsa,''

''yeah?''

''you look lovely today''

Allen knew at that moment that it wasn't just Jack who liked his princess; but it was his princess that also liked Jack.

-space-

It hit him like a tornado; without warning and disastrous in every way possible.

Because the truth was, Allen hadn't expected Jack to ask Elsa out on a date and certainly hadn't expected him to ask for him and his wife (along with a nosy Anna)'s approval before asking her.

It was a nice gesture, of course, but it was all so sudden for him.

Now, they all sat in the living room and he honestly didn't know what to say.

Why couldn't Elsa be seven again and interested in building snowmen instead of dating boys? Where had the good times gone?

''Sir, ma'am, I know me asking you this is kinda out there, but I really like Elsa'' he nervously scratched the back of his neck, his eyes locking with the girl standing only a few inches from him. ''It would mean the world to me if you would let me ask her out on a date''

Anna's eyes twinkled, and Allen could tell right then and there that she was about ready to explode from the excitement.

She rose from the couch, much to her mother's amusement and began jumping up and down. ''Papa, mama, say yes! You don't understand how long I've waited for this!''

Elsa's eyes widen, her cheeks stained in a dark red. ''Anna!''

''What? I mean it's been so obvious that you and Jack have liked each other since forever!''

He knew she was right, and so did everyone else as it was Jack's turn to blush.

''Well, Jack, I think it was really considerate of you to ask us for our permission'' Natalie grinned, leaning her head on Allen's shoulder. ''you're such a sweet boy and it's clear that you care for our Elsa. You have my approval''

Jack and Elsa turned to each other; smiling that is until Allen cleared his throat, reminding them that he was indeed still in the room.

''Is anybody going to ask me what I think?''

Elsa let out a groan, taking a deep breath and biting her lower lip. ''What do you think, papa?''

He didn't say anything; he simply sat there until he felt a small beam appear on his face. ''I think Id be selfish of me to say that I don't want you two to be together''

He turned to Jack, who stared at him with such big hope in his eyes. ''Jack, I'm trusting you that you'll take good care of her.''

The boy nodded his head without hesitation. ''Of course. I would never try to hurt Elsa''

''Then yes, I suppose you can have my approval''

Yet, he couldn't stop his fatherly heart from breaking as he saw them hold hands right after.

How could he? Elsa had grown up before his eyes and it was almost a matter of time before Anna did too.

He looked down at the ginger girl who happily spoke with Natalie.

''Please never grow up, sweet pea'' he planted a kiss on her head, only for her to look up at him with those big blue eyes.

Anna giggled, embracing him tightly. ''Aw, papa. If I never grow up, how will Kristoff and I ever go on our first date?''

Allen froze, silently cursing at the wind.

What had he done to deserve this?

-space-

It was almost time for Elsa's graduation day, and he knew his daughter was a nervous wreck.

Having been her high school's valedictorian, she had to do a speech in front of everyone during the ceremony and he knew how much she detested public speaking.

He and Natalie had tried to do their best to try to calm her down for the past week, and even Anna had done everything up her sleeve, but Elsa was still a mess.

The fear of ridiculing herself had gotten the best of her, and often she would lock herself in her room with no intention of getting out.

Allen and Natalie had become desperate to help their little girl, so they contacted the only person that they knew could really get through to her.

And that person was no other than her six month boyfriend, Jack.

''Yeah, she's been really stressed about it'' Jack sighed, his eyes looking down at his feet. ''It sucks seeing her like that''

''So you understand why we're so concerned'' Natalie replied, stepping closer to the boy. ''Elsa shouldn't be this worried about something like this. It's like she's put up walls''

They had made sure to tell Anna to text Jack about them wanting to speak with him, and now here they were in the living room once again looking quite worried themselves.

He could tell by the bag's under Jack's eyes and the way his hair was ruffled even more out of place, that he was having trouble worrying about something; and that something could be no other than his girlfriend.

He knew because Allen looked the exact same or even worst; after all, Elsa had a habit of closing people out when it came to certain things.

''What do you think we can do?'' Jack mumbled. ''I mean I've tried everything I can to try to tell her that it's just a speech, but she won't listen''

'''We just have to get her to open up'' Allen answered, intertwining his fingers with his wife's. ''Can you please go up to her room and try to talk to her again?''

''what if she doesn't open up?''

''She'll open up to you, that's why we called you over''

He could see the hesitation in his eyes, but he still rose from the couch and made his way upstairs.

He smiled, hearing the door creak open.

''Maybe we should go check on them'' he whispered after a couple of minutes to Natalie, who boredly flipped the pages in a magazine.

The brunet woman looked up at him, shaking her head and placing the magazine to her side. ''They're fine, Allen. We need to have faith that Jack knows what he's doing''

Allen took a deep breath, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning his head against the wall. ''Why do you think she'll talk to him and not us?''

''Because she's eighteen years old and the last thing she wants is to be bombarded by her parents'' Natalie locked her arms with his and leaned on his shoulder. ''don't you remember when we were dating? How your parents had to call me over every time you had a dramatic mood swing?''

They both chuckled, as he placed his head on hers. ''yeah, I remember. You were always on the emergency contact list, you know?''

''After all those times your parents called, I kind of figured''

Allen couldn't argue with that; who else could possibly calm him after just minutes of him wanting to punch a wall?

His precious Natalie, that's who.

''Well, I'm going to go to the restroom'' he jumped up, stretching his arms.

She nodded, reaching for her magazine and opening it once again.

He kind of felt bad for lying to her, but he just couldn't take the curiosity he had about knowing what was happening with Jack and Elsa; he just needed to make sure they were alright.

So he put his ear to the door, and hoped he would be able to hear what they were talking about.

Thankfully, he could.

''-Just think about it, Elsa. This is just a miniature moment in your life, compared to the rest of your life. Are you really stressing over a stupid speech that doesn't deserve half your time?''

''You don't understand, Jack.'' He could hear that her voice was more gentle and fragile. ''Everyone has always expected so much from me and they all expect fort his speech to be perfect. Every time I've had to do a speech during class, all I see is everyone waiting for me to slip up. Now, there's going to be hundreds of people with their eyes on me''

Allen felt his heart beating out of his chest, taking in every one of her words. ''And I just can't deal with that''

''Yes, you can, Elsa'' Jack's voice sounded more secure and powerful. ''You're the smartest person I've ever met! I mean who else can describe the American Revolution with precise detail in under two minutes?''

She giggled at that, and it was nice to hear it again.

''Everything you write is golden. I mean you I'm sure that if you didn't even try, it would still beat everyone else in a heartbeat. That speech is going to be amazing whether you think it is or don't. Please don't doubt yourself''

''But what about everyone? They'll find any excuse to try to judge me'' Elsa spoke a few seconds later.

It seemed that it was the main thing she worried about.

''do you have more confidence in their opinions then in your own? Who cares if you slip up? Certainly not the people that care for you. Trust me, there's more people with you then against you''

Those words seemed to have lifted her spirit up, as he listened closely to the sound of something rising from the mattress.

He figured she had just pulled him into a hug.

'' Thank you, Jack'' she mumbled, slightly loud enough for him to hear.

''You're welcome, princess. You know I hate seeing you so down''

Had Allen not been focused on the fact that Jack had used his nickname for Elsa; he would've noticed that there were no voices heard.

It wasn't until a minute later, that he heard her speak again. ''I love you''

It came out of her lips so naturally, without any reluctance that Allen could've sworn right then and there that she had said it to him before.

But with his eyes wide open, he was surprised to hear the shuffling noise of feet getting closer to the door.

''Oh my gosh, I- I'm so sorry.'' The urgency and embarrassment in her voice sounded so great, he had to cringe. ''I didn't- I'm not sure-''

He heard what was probably a light peck on the lips (he was going to have nightmares about that for a week), followed by Jack's soft laughter.

''I love you more, Winters''

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat from right next to him, and Allen wasn't able to hear anything else as he was pulled away by his annoyed wife.

But, Nat-''

She placed her index finger on his lips, shaking her head in amusement. ''What am I going to do with you, Allen?'' was all she said.

He shrugged his shoulders, as they walked back into the living room. ''You chose to marry me''

''My mistake'' she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, before he kissed her forehead.

A few days passed by and Allen had never been so proud seeing Elsa up on stage with a smile on her face as she read her speech.

She sounded so well educated, without going overboard and she made sure to carry herself with grace and dignity like a true queen.

He couldn't say he was stunned as he watched Jack run up to her after the ceremony and wrap his arms around her, lifting her up in the air.

She giggled, and pulled him into an even tighter embrace than she had with him and Natalie.

He looked down at her, placing a strand of her platinum blond hair behind her ear and leaned his forehead against hers.

''You did amazing,''

''You really think so?''

''Without doubt'' he kissed her cheek.

Now it was his turn to say it. ''I love you, Elsa''

''I love you more''

It was as if he was looking at himself and Natalie years ago, and if they were anything like them, they would last a lifetime.

Maybe he was finally willing to share her affection with the dark haired boy.

-space-

''Papa''

Allen didn't even have to properly examine his daughter, who stood at his front door, to know that there were tears rushing down her face.

He could hear it in the way her voice shook, and the way she tried her best to hide her face; that was enough for him to pull her into his arms.

She grabbed onto him even tighter if possible, and began crying even harder into his shirt; a sincere agony cry that he'd never heard from her before.

He ran his fingers through her messy, lose hair as he tried his best to sooth her and it was at that moment that Allen wished his wife hadn't left to the market just minutes before.

Because, if he was being honest, Natalie was the one who the girls usually went to for their problems and whatever was bothering Elsa, he probably wouldn't know how to respond to it.

But she needed him, and that was enough for him to at least try.

''Elsa, sweetie'' he mumbled, as she gradually pulled away from his grasp. ''What's wrong?''

It was then that he noticed how red her beautiful blue eyes her eyes really looked and how deep the bags under her were.

He could tell she had been crying for a while and probably hadn't slept for hours, something Elsa had never done before.

Something In his heart just wanted to find a way to fix whatever she was upset about; if it was enough for Elsa to look such a way, it obviously had to be huge.

''Oh, papa'' she let out a muffled sound. ''Jack and I broke up''

That was something he certainly wasn't expecting, even less than her showing up at his doorstep with tears in her eyes.

He was still for a second, before grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch.

''Sit,'' he softly said, taking a seat himself.

She nodded and followed behind him.

''Where's mama and Anna?''

''Your mother left to the market not so long ago and your sister is out with Kristoff''

If anything, Allen didn't want to be reminded of where Anna was. Sure, Kristoff was a nice guy and they got along well, but he was a reminded that his Anna was also growing up and would almost graduate from high school like her sister had a year before.

Not only that, but if Anna had been here she would've known how to handle the situation.

''Good for her'' she send him a weak smile, as he awkwardly smiled back.

''Yeah, she's really happy with him'' he inhaled, deeply. ''Don't you have classes today, sweetie?''

Elsa huffed. ''Yeah, just two. I just don't think I can bring myself to go''

Allen sent her a sympathetic look, looking straight at her with those parents eyes. ''Elsa, what happened?

That's when she let it all out, and told him everything. How they both had been over worked with their classes for some time, due to the fact that they were sophomores in college, but they somehow had always found time to be together.

How Jack had suddenly begun cancelling on their dates, then stopped hanging out with their friends and then slowly texting or even trying to contact her in any way.

The nineteen year old apparently spend too much time in his room, and whenever she'd come see him, he would simply say he was too busy studying.

Allen had slowly began to notice just how more fragile and zombie like his daughter looked each time she continued to talk.  
''So I went to his room and told him how I was feeling'' she whipped some tears from her eyes. ''Then Jack said he was sorry but too busy at the moment. So I told him that if he didn't want to be together anymore, he didn't have to try to ignore me anymore because we were over''

He raised his eyebrow at that, clearing his throat. ''and what did he say to that?''

''He didn't say anything, he just let me leave like nothing. Papa, he saw me go and didn't try to stop me''

Her words were cracking and by the time she was done, she was sobbing in his arms once again.

It just didn't make sense the way she talked about the situation, or Jack in that fact.

It had only been weeks ago that he had seen them for Natalie's birthday here at the house (the university was only forty five minutes away) looking happier than ever.

He didn't understand how something like that could possibly happen between two people who loved each other more than anything, it seemed.

If anything it made him mad that Jack could do such a thing to her; maybe he hadn't intentionally, but he still did it and he had been warned about hurting his daughter.

He did his best to comfort her, and seeing as it was Friday, he decided it was best for her to stay for the weekend until she fully recovered.

She hadn't, seeing as hours later,she was in her bedroom still crying.

''I've never seen her like this'' Natalie said, coming out of Elsa's room and closing the door behind her.

He could see by the wrinkles on her forehead that she was very worried about her, just as much as him.

Allen only sighed. ''She just needs some time. She'll be okay soon''

''It's just hard to believe,'' Natalie said, pushing her dark hair out of her face as they both walked into the kitchen. ''I mean Jack and Elsa have been together for two years. A month ago, we were on the phone and she kept going on about the snowflake necklace he had gotten her. If there's anyone who's in love, its them two''

He couldn't agree more. ''It's just what I was thinking. Hopefully this will all be over soon and he'll apologize. She can't be without him-''

''-and he can't without her'' Natalie finished beginning to chop some tomatoes. ''I guess we'll just have to wait.''

Ten minutes later, almost like the heavens were listening to him and his wife, Jack showed up at their door with flowers and a box of chocolates in his hand.

''Listen, Mr. Winters-''

''Save it, Jack'' Allen moved out of the way, signaling to come into his home. ''Elsa told me everything''

The dark haired boy swallowed, as he shut the door. ''I know how it sounds but-''

''But nothing, Jack. I trusted you to take care of her and you promised you would. Then suddenly she shows up here with tears that _you_ caused!''He gritted his teeth to try to sound angrier than he really was.

He was heated, but most of all he was worried about his daughter.

Guilt ran through Jack's brown eyes, his face twisting into a gloomier one. ''She was crying''

It was meant to sound like a question, but it was clear that it was more of an affirmation he was making to himself.

Allen could see how Jack was beating himself up mentally, so he simply took a deep breath. ''Listen, Jack, I've known for a few years now and I like to consider you part of the family. Please, just go and make it up to her. I can tell that you didn't mean to hurt her on purpose''

There were a mix of emotions running through Jack's face, as he stared between the stairs and the white English daisies (Elsa's favorite type of flowers).

''But, sir, I _did_ hurt her'' He seemed so torn. ''How can I live with myself knowing I did that to her? I'm terrified that I'll hurt her again''

He patted the boy's back, and it was like he was looking at a younger version of himself. ''don't beat yourself up about it. You love her, and she loves you. Not everything in your relationship will go smoothly and you will have your problems. Don't let one mistake stand between the person you love''

Jack's lips tucked up to a half smile, his mind still probably roaming around by his wise words. ''Thanks, Mr. Winters, I really needed to hear that''

''You're welcome, son. Now go see her, I've run out of tissues to give her''

Jack chuckled before racing up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Allen didn't even try to cover up the fact that he was going to listen.

''What are you doing here?'' he heard Elsa's cold voice yell.

Except, behind the iciness, there was obvious hurt and sadness.

''Elsa, please just hear me out. I'm sorry about everything, okay? I never intended to hurt you''

There was a slight pause, followed by the sound of someone sitting on her bed. ''Yeah, well you did, Jack. Do you have any idea how it felt thinking you were ignoring me? Thinking that maybe you had found someone else, or that you just got tired of me? Do you have any idea how many sleepless nights I stayed up crying into my pillow?''

''I never, ever wanted you to feel like that. If I had known, I would've dropped everything and gone to you. You're my world, Elsa''

There was a dry laugh coming from her. ''How ironic considering these past weeks you cared about everything but me''

''Did I miss anything?'' Natalie whispered, placing her ear on the door as well.

Allen shook his head, and continued to listen the best he could.

''Okay, please don't act freaked out when I tell you this,'' there was hesitation. ''Elsa, the reason why I've been locking myself In my room and studying so much is because I'm close to failing all my classes''

Elsa gasped, and her parents did too silently. ''What? Jack, you never told me this''

''Yeah, I didn't.'' There was a small hint of amusement in his voice. ''You were already stressed with your classes, I didn't want to stress you out with my problems''

''B- but I'm your girlfriend. You're supposed to trust me with your problems just like I do to you with mine''

''Please don't pout, princess'' he was sure Jack was probably running his fingers down her cheek. ''I do trust you; you're the one I trust the most. I just- I didn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes''

''I wouldn't be disappointed, I would've helped you with whatever you needed help on!''

''And risk you falling behind on your own? I would never do that to you'' Natalie smiled.

''I kept studying like crazy because – again, don't freak out- but thinking about failing those classes made me think about our future. I mean if I'd fail we wouldn't graduate together, you'd go on to be a teacher with a boyfriend still in college-''

''Our future?'' the contentment in Elsa's voice was evident.

''Yeah,'' Allen looked at Natalie, staring down at his own. ''You're my future, Elsa''

''and you're mine, Jack. I'm sorry I overreacted''

''No, you have nothing to apologize. I'm the one who hurt you, and I'll never forgive myself for that. From now on, I'm giving my full and utter attention to you''

Elsa laughed, and Allen and Natalie knew that they would be okay. ''You're not giving me your full attention, not when you're close to failing. How many times have I told you to pay attention in class-''

''I brought you chocolate and your favorite flowers'' Jack interrupted, attempting to change the subject.

It apparently worked, seeing as there was a sound of something opening. ''Mm, Chocolate'' she said in between biting. ''Thank you, Jack. I love you''

''I love you more''

Allen grinned.

A mistake surely wasn't something that should get between two people who love each other.

-space-

He had received the call at around midnight.

Him and Natalie were already sleeping in their bedroom, and seeing as he was a heavy sleeper; it was by pure coincidence that he heard his phone vibrating.

He was going to let it ring, that it until he noticed the caller ID came from a hospital.

That's when he rapidly sat up, picking up the phone while holding his breath.

''Hello,'' he said, turning on the lap on the drawer beside him.

He could hear different voices coming from the background. ''Hello, this is Nurse Eden from Easton Corona Hospital. Am I speaking with Elsa Winters' father, Allen Winters?''

He could hear Natalie stir from beside him. ''Yes, it's him speaking. Did something happen?''

''Mrs. Winters and'' there was the sound of shuffling papers. ''her boyfriend, Jack Frost, were both in a car accident''

Allen suddenly forgot how to breathe, his mind running different scenarios in his mind, as he tried to find his voice to speak. ''Are they alive?''

That woke up Natalie for sure, as she sat up too with wide eyes. ''Yes, Mr. Winters. They both survived''

That was enough for him. ''Thank you, we'll be there as soon as possible''

And with that he hung up.

''What happened?'' Natalie asked, panic in her voice. Allen jumped up from their bed, only bothering to place on his shoes.

''Jack and Elsa were in a car accident. They're in the hospital right now?''

''What?'' she shouted, rising up and rapidly looking for her own shoes. ''Are they okay?''

''I don't know, but they're alive'' Allen ran down the hallway, and opened his youngest daughter's bedroom. ''Anna, get up! Put your shoes on!''

The girl woke up in the middle of a snore, her hair looking at all directions as she slowly opened her eyes. ''What?''

''Your sister got in a car accident. Please, hurry''

Anna said nothing else as she placed on her slippers and ran as fast as she could to the car.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by Jack's own mother and sister.

The woman's head leaning against the wall, while her fourteen year old daughter's head rested on her shoulder.

Both their eyes were twisted into sorrow, although it was clear that Ellie was the one who was most delicate.

Their heads turned to them, Evelyn Frost rising from her chair as she embraced Natalie in tears.

The three parents had met a couple of times and were practically friends; it was strange to see such an optimistic person like Evelyn so down.

''Nat, Allen'' she spoke softly, as Ellie made her way to her mother. ''I'm so sorry we had to meet under these circumstances''

''So am I'' Natalie grabbed both Evelyn's hands. ''Did they tell you what happened?''

''Thankfully, they did. The paramedics said they were hit in the side by a drunk driver, who didn't suffer any injuries and is now in jail. The car hit Jack's side, so he's the most injured right now. He has a broken rib, his left arm is broken and he was bleeding heavily from his head''

A sob left Evelyn's mouth and Allen swore that in that moment he had never seen anything as heartbreaking as a mother crying over her child.

The dark haired woman somehow composed herself, looking down. ''I'm sorry, it's a bit hard-''

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes shut. ''He's in surgery right now and the doctors don't know if he'll make it. They let us go in to see Elsa, and you don't have to worry. She had a slight concussion and her left leg was twisted, but either than that she's safe''

Allen felt relieved right then and there; at least one of his children was safe.

''You should go in and see her. She's been asking about Jack and I just didn't have the heart to tell her''

Allen and Natalie nodded and begin walking into the room Evelyn had directed them to, that is until they noticed Anna hadn't moved from her position.

''Anna, baby, aren't you coming?'' asked Natalie, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

The eighteen year old shook her head, grabbing Ellie's hand into her own. ''It's alright, I'll go later. I think Ellie needs me now''

He would be sure to remember that little girl's grateful smile as Anna took a seat next to her.

''Elsa, sweetie'' his wife exclaimed, rushing to Elsa's side the second they entered the room.

His princess laid in the hospital bed, a bruise visible on her cheek and a heavy cast on her leg.

Her eyes were half closed, and when she heard her mother's voice, they bulged open.

''Mama, papa'' she chocked out, her voice hoarse and making an attempt to try to talk.

She tried to sit up, but Allen only made her lay back down.

He knew how much she hated hospitals, but it was obvious that she was in pain.

Maybe he wasn't physically, but all his emotions were everywhere; he could've lost her.

''Don't push yourself too much, Elsie'' he said, pushing her hair out of her face.

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it slightly. ''Papa, it happened so fast. The car just didn't stop when we had a green light and they had a red light and it came and Jack turned the car and it ended up hitting his side. Then everything started to move and saw blood, papa! I don't know if it was mine or his, but there was blood''

Looking straight at the horror in her eyes, he felt his heart shatter.

His little girl had just gone through something so traumatic, something he had no control of and it killed him to know he couldn't have had protected her in any way.

Elsa and Jack were just kids, nothing more and they didn't deserve it.

Nobody did, and nobody deserved losing someone because of it. The world was just sad.

''Wait, what do you mean that Jack moved the car?'' Natalie asked, sitting on the bed and grabbing Elsa's hand.

Elsa's lower lip began to tremble, a sign that she would go into tears at any moment. ''The car was coming from my direction, meaning that I was supposed to get hit. Somehow, Jack saw how fast the car was going and he knew that either way we were going to crash, so he turned the steering wheel so that it was driver's seat that got the hit''

A tear rolled down her eyes, as she turned her eyes to the door that was closed shut. ''Instead of the passenger's seat''

If Allen had ever felt respect for other men, it had quickly transferred to Jack who he felt he owned his life to.

The boy, knowing he could've died, risked getting injured for their Elsa; for his Elsa.

No superhero, not batman nor superman, could have admiration in a lifetime as powerful as he was having towards Jackson in those minutes.

He would never forget Jack's sacrifice; he would spend the rest of his life thanking him, if that's what it took.

''He did that to protect you'' Natalie's eyes were tearing up, as she planted a kiss on Elsa's hand. ''I've never known a braver man''

''I agree. What Jack did was heroic, without doubt'' he grinned lightly at his little girl. ''We're so happy you're alive''

''So am I'' she smiled back. ''By the way, do you know how Jack is? Mrs. Frost came to see me, but when I asked, she changed the subject.

Allen and Natalie exchanged glances, before telling her what they had found out.

Her face fell, and she asked to be alone.

He pretended to not hear her loud cries as he shut the door to her hospital room.

Hours passed by, each of them waiting anxiously as they waited to hear anything about Jack.

It was then morning, and their heads all looked up right as a doctor made their way to them. ''Are you Jackson Frost's family?''

Everyone nodded their head, Evelyn and Ellie rising up from their seat.

''How's my boy, doctor?''

Allen was relieved when he saw the smile form on the old man's lips. ''Jack will be okay. The surgery went better than expected, so now he's in the recovery room. He might not be conscious because of the anesthesia, but feel welcomed to go see him if you like''

Before the doctor could walk away, he made sure to call out for him.

''Do you think I can take Elsa to go see him? I think it would really help if she was that he was alright''

The man nodded his head, writing down something on his clipboard. ''Of course, just make sure she's taken in a wheelchair. Have a good day, sir''

Allen nodded, and then he went to find a nurse.

''So he's in no danger whatsoever?'' she asked, while he wheeled her down to his room.

He chuckled. ''Not at all, princess. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you''

Jack was on a hospital bed, his arm in a cast and his chest bandaged up.

His eyes were closed, but his head would turn every few seconds as he held tightly to his sister's hand.

''Jack!'' Elsa cried out, as Allen placed the wheelchair next to his bed.

He saw her eyes light up, as he made his way to a pleased Natalie and a grinning Anna.

''Jack, babe'' ran her fingers down his cheek, and he let out a small groan. ''You're okay. Look at you, you're alive''

His eyes fluttered, taking in deep breaths.

''Elsa,'' he mumbled, gently, loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Evelyn walked closer to her son. ''Yes, sweetie. Elsa's here with you, so am I, and so is Ellie and so is Elsa's family. We've all been here worried about you''

That seemed to snap something in him, as he fully awoke and turned all his attention to Elsa. ''Elsa, are you alright?''

She nodded, letting out a soft sneer. ''You always worry about others. I should be the one asking you that''

He laughed, but quickly stopped as he held onto his stomach.

She smiled at him, steeply. ''Sorry''

''It's alright,'' he turned to his mother and sister, who hadn't drifted their eyes from him since he had awoken. ''Mom, Ellie, I'm sorry. It must've been horrible knowing we were in here''

''What are you apologizing about, Jackson?'' Evelyn planted a kiss on his forehead. ''I'm just glad both of you are okay''

''You scared me, Jack'' Ellie blurted out, still holding onto his hand. ''I thought you weren't going to make it. What was I going to do without my big brother, huh? Don't ever scare me like that again''

He ruffled her hair as much as he could. ''I wish I could've recorded that.''

He grabbed her nose, playfully shaking her head around. ''don't worry, kiddo, you'll always have me around to annoy you. Don't think you can get rid of me that easily''

''Jack'' Allen heard his voice, as many pair of eyes turned to him.

He walked closer to him, looking down at the boy and he was shocked to find his vision becoming blurry.

The tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, as he finally gained the courage to speak. ''I just want to thank you for what you did for Elsa. You put your life at risk for her, and our family will forever be grateful. Thank you, Jack. If it wasn't for you, I'm not sure we would have Elsa with us right now''

Jack turned to Elsa, who already stared at him with those big blue eyes.

''You trusted me with your daughter, Mr. Winters, and I promised to never hurt her again. I'd do it a thousand times again if I needed to. I just did what I needed to do to make sure she was safe''

''Almost like a guardian'' Elsa beamed. ''You're my guardian''

''I like that. I'll be your guardian for as long as I live and if there's a life after that, I'll still protect you with everything I have''

Allen rolled his eyes when he heard Anna and Ellie squeal and begin to jump up and down.

-space-

The years had passed by too quickly for him to keep track of and now Jack and Elsa had finally graduated from university.

Elsa had gotten her bachelor's degree in education, while Jack had minored in accounting.

It seemed like their future was set, seeing as they both had moved in together a year before, but Allen forgot there was one last thing that needed to be done.

Needless to say, he hadn't expected for Jack to show up at his home with a nervous expression on his face.

''Hello, Mr. Winters. I came to talk to you and Mrs. Winters, if that's alright''

Allen snickered, letting him in and closing the door. ''Hello, Jack. Last time I heard you say that was when you wanted our approval to ask Elsa out on a date. What is it this time?''

He was only teasing, but seeing the boy's expression remain, he suddenly froze.

''Is it what I think it is?''

''Depends on what you think it is, sir.''

''How do I know if it is what I think it is?''

''Well, if you think it is then it probably is unless it isn't''

''What?''

''Jack,'' Natalie walked into the living room and hugged him, placing a kiss on his cheek. ''What are you doing here, sweetie?''

''Hi, Mrs. Winters'' Jack nervously laughed. ''I came here to talk to you and your husband''

''About what?'' she asked, crossing her arms. ''don't tell me you're here to ask for our blessing''

They all laughed, including Allen, until Jack's face suddenly turned serious.

He turned to Natalie, who looked up at him, both turning at his direction with wide eyes. ''Oh''

The twenty two year old nervously scratched the back of his neck. ''Yeah''

''Why, it's about time.'' Natalie cried, throwing her arms around him again. ''Evelyn and I were wondering when you two would finally get married''

Allen suddenly found himself chocking on the last word.

''Well, I haven't asked yet actually. I'm planning on asking her on Friday, when we go have a picnic with our friends and hopefully you and my family. I just wanted to make sure that it was okay with you''

''Okay with us? Of course it is! There's nobody else who we'd want our Elsa to marry''

Allen nodded, pulling his soon to be soon in law into a fatherly hug. ''You've always been part of our family. Just treat her like the queen she is''

Jack smiled. ''I will,for the rest of my life''

Allen stared in proudness days later as he watched him get down on one knee in front of a stunned Elsa.

She covered her mouth with her hands, her platinum blond hair flowing in the autumn air in a way that made her look so beautiful.

Jack's eyes lit up as he opened a small, black box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

There were gasps everywhere.

''Elsa Rayne Winters, five years ago to this day, I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life and I just knew that we were meant to be together. And in case you're confused, you're the beautiful girl''

Many laughed at that, including a giggling Elsa. ''I could write a book of reasons to why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Will you marry me?''

Elsa was in tears by the time he finished, nodding her head because no sound came out of her mouth.

Claps roared throughout as Jack pulled her into a passionate kiss.

''I love you, Jackson Overland Frost''

''I love you more, Elsa Rayne Winters''

-space-

Jack and Elsa's wedding had finally arrived, and Allen was left torn seeing his daughter in Natalie's white wedding dress.

She stared at herself in the mirror, her hair tied up in a side braid with small flowers placed in it and her face lightly patted with makeup.

He could've sworn it was his Natalie if it wasn't for his daughter's blond hair.

''Papa, I'm nervous'' she said turning around and walking to him.

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. ''Why would you be, sweetie? You're just getting married''

''Yeah, Just'' she said rolling her eyes in amusement.

Allen laughed, and that's when he looked at her; really looked at her.

Her eyes were so alive, and despite the small amount of fear in them, they seemed to shine so brightly.

She was going to be with the man she loved for the rest of her life, and that brought a warm feeling to his heart.

His little girl was now a grown twenty three year old woman, and how he would hand her to another man.

But no matter what; Elsa would always be his first born daughter, and the baby that had stolen his heart the moment she wrapped her little hand around his finger.

He just wished time hadn't flung so fast.

''Elsa, are you ready?'' Anna asked, walking into Elsa's dressing room with her blue bridesmaid dress on.

Her hair was tied up, and she looked absolutely stunning as well.

''Almost,'' Elsa replied, running her fingers over the lace dress. ''How do I look?''

''Gorgeous!'' Anna smiled.

''Like a queen,'' Allen added.

He pulled his two daughters in and his eyes began to fill with tears feeling them hug back tightly.

He planted a kiss on both their heads, making sure to remember that exact moment for the rest of his life.

''My two girls'' he murmured. ''Look at you now, you grew up too fast. Elsa, you're getting married and Anna, you're almost finished with college''

He stared caringly at each of them. ''It won't be long until you forget about your old papa''

''Oh, Papa!'' Anna yelped, squeezing him again. ''We won't ever forget you, ever!''

''Anna's right'' Elsa answered, also leaning on him. ''You're the first man we've ever loved. You will always be out prince''

A tear rolled down his eyes before he could stop it and that's when Merida and Astrid, other bridesmaids, knocked on the door.

''It's time'' they both said.

So he walked her down the aisle like a proud father; holding what was most precious to him in his arm.

He could see a starstruck Jack from a distance, his eyes wide and his jaw practically on the floor.

It wasn't until they almost reached him, that Allen realized that Jack was in tears himself.

''I give you my everything,'' he whispered to him, putting Elsa's hand into Jack's.

He smiled at him, and as Allen made his way to the front bench next to his wife, he heard him whisper to her ''You're so beautiful, Elsa''

For the rest of the ceremony, he didn't try to hide the fact that tears were falling form his eyes.

The party had started soon after they had officially gotten married, and he was surprised to see how gorgeous the reception room had turned out.

''Rapunzel and Anna decorated it,'' Natalie told him, seeing his expression. ''Flynn and Kristoff were dragged into it, of course.''

They both took a seat with Evelyn and Ellie, who which they spoke to happily, until they announced that they would love it if their family spoke a few words.

Ellie was first, her admiration and love for Jack and Elsa heard during her entire speech.

Next was Evelyn, who said she couldn't wait to see her grandchildren.

Anna came first from the Winters family, her awkwardness and quirkiness making everyone giggle as she spoke about all some of the things her older sister and husband had done back when they were dating.

Allen let Natalie go after, and she made everyone smile as she spoke about how thankful she was that Elsa had found someone to make her happy.

Soon enough, it was his turn.

''I just want to start out by saying that, like many fathers, I didn't want to see my baby girls grow up. I wanted them to stop growing, for the girls to build snowmen for the rest of their lives without me having to worry about boys and what not. As you can see, that did not happen''

Laughter was heard throughout the room. ''The truth is, I couldn't stop them growing up, but I'm proud to say that I raised good girls. And because they were raised well, they found good men to be with''

His eyes narrowed down at Jack, and then at Kristoff at a distance. ''Jack, I've seen my daughter fall in love with you throughout the years. What started out with her blushing over the new boy at school, turned to endless texting, then friendship, and then going on dates. I've seen her life go from happy to fairytale all because of you, and that's all I've ever wanted for my daughter.''

He turned to a teary eyed Elsa. ''Elsa, princess, I have no doubt that you're in good hands now. I've seen what he's done for you these past six years, how he risked his life for yours in that car accident. I can't think of a better man to give you to then him''

Allen smiled. ''So thank you Jack, for everything you've done, are doing and will do for Elsa. Neither of you will have a perfect marriage, trust me, I should know-''

Everyone laughed, including Natalie. ''but as long as you love each other none of the other stuff will matter. A successful marriage isn't about finding a person you can live with, but finding a person who you can't live without and knowing you've found each other.

Here's to the past, for all you've learned.

Here's to the present, for all you share.

Here's to the future, for all that you look forward to together.

Congratulations to my son and daughter, may they travel through life as husband and wife''

When he set back at the table, he realized he had blacked out during most of it and he really couldn't remember anything he had said.

All he knew was that Elsa was looking at him, her big blue eyes staring with such love, and that was enough for him to know he had done well enough.

Toast to the bride and groom.-space-

''We're having a baby!" Jack and Elsa both shouted, as they cheerfully looked at each of them.

Allen stopped, his hands still holding the half eaten burger he was about to take a bite of and just sat there in shock.

Maybe that's why the two had invited the Winters, Frost and Bjorgman's to dinner tonight.

-space-

''Grandpa,'' Allen heard little Jamie's voice ask. ''Can you tell us a story?''

There sitting in front of his ''storytelling''chair sat five children, all their eyes staring directly at him.

''Of course,'' he said, his eyes turning to his wife and four parents as they took a seat on the couch across from them.

He smiled at Natalie, who smiled back.

''Story, Story, story!'' Both Sophie and Abigail giggled, the two cousins clapping their hands happily.

Sophie was Elsa with Jack's eyes and Abigail was Kristoff with Anna's hair; yet, he didn't doubt that the two four year olds would love each other just as much as his two daughters did.

He turned to his eldest grandchild, Jamie, who waited as patiently as a seven year old could to hear him talk.

His dark hair was messy, resembling his father's but the boy had been blessed with Elsa's eyes. He would never tell anyone, but Jamie was his favorite to talk to; they could go on for hours about everything.

He turned to Anna's boys, Edward Allen (''Edward Allen is too long, just call him Teddy'') and Vincent, who also waited ambitiously.

Teddy, six years old, had all his mother's expressions but Kristoff's hair and eyes. He was such an optimistic and he loved to learn, the last part having been inherited by Kristoff and not Anna.

He'd been so happy when Kristoff and Anna had told him they were expecting their first child.

Vince, on the other hand, was as much of a trouble maker as a two year old can be with his blond hair and big blue eyes. He was adorable, obviously, but he was a handful.

He certainly knew how to make Allen laugh.

He turned to Jack and Elsa, who were now nine years together, and still so in love. He had never doubted it one bit that they would be.

Kristoff and Anna snuggled, her hands intertwined with her eight year husband and Allen were glad that he was the man she had chosen.

Just like Jack, Kristoff adored Anna and had done so much to prove it.

They would last a lifetime and more.

Finally, he looked at Natalie, who had given him every reason to enjoy his fifty eight years of life.

He was a happy man, and now so were his children.

Oh, how beautiful love was.

''Lucky for you, kids, I have a story in mind. It all starts out in a kingdom called Arendelle, where a princess who could control snow, was born….''


End file.
